Today, increasingly there is a trend towards packing more features into the digital cameras of camera-enabled mobile phones and toward increasing the resolution and quality of such cameras. The result is that the people are taking more pictures with such cameras. The pictures taken with such cameras are typically stored on the mobile phone only temporarily as they are often moved from the camera to a remote storage location either on a user device such as a personal computer or on a server. Conveniently, the images may also be organized or categorized into collections as is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/302,566, which is hereby incorporated by reference. For example an image may be categorized into one or more named collections such for example a “2006 European Vacation” collection, a “My Children's Photos” collection, etc. to facilitate easy retrieval.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/817,599, which is hereby incorporated by reference discloses techniques to conveniently move the images from the mobile phone to their final storage location.
Besides images, other forms of digital content may be generated on a devices such as mobile phones, Pocket PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc. Such content may include voice data, text documents, slides, etc. These other forms of digital content can also be categorized and moved to their final storage location using the techniques disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/302,566 and 10/817,599.
Apart from personal use of digital content, increasingly the digital content is shared, for example, with friends, family, co-workers etc.